Kairi
|Eng = |Jap = Risa Uchida |Zugehörigkeit = Prinzessinnen der Herzen, Schlüsselschwertträger |Waffe = Schlüsselschwert |Alter = |Herkunft = Radiant Garden |Ursprung = |Erster Auftritt = |Farbe1 = KHBbSa |Farbe2 = KHBbSb }} Kairi ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe und nimmt dabei oftmals die Rolle der weiblichen Protagonistin ein, welche jedoch bislang nicht zu den spielbaren Charakteren gehört. Sie gehört zu den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen, mit deren Hilfe es möglich ist das Herz aller Welten - Kingdom Hearts - zu öffnen. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Chronologisch taucht Kairi zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep auf, wo sie mit ihrerer Großmutter in Radiant Garden lebt. Dort begegnet sie Aqua und Micky, welche sie vor einem Angriff der Unversierten retten. Kairi berührt dabei Aquas Schlüsselschwert und wird später zusätzlich durch einen Zauber der Schlüsselschwertmeisterin beschützt und sie bei Gefahr zum Herzen eines Anderen führen wird. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkt Aqua das starke Licht im Herzen des kleinen Mädchens. Nachdem Radiant Garden von der Dunkelheit überfallen wurde, konnte Kairi dank Aquas Schutzzauber entkommen und strandete schließlich auf den Inseln des Schicksals, wo sie sich mit Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus und Wakka anfreundet. An ihre Vergangenheit kann sie sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnern und so nimmt sie die Inseln als ihre neue Heimat an. Kingdom Hearts I Einige Jahre nach den Geschehnissen von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep erwägt Riku sich auf eine Reise zu begeben, um andere Welten zu besuchen. Kairis Auftauchen hat ihn zu dem Schluss kommen lassen, dass es noch weitere Welten geben muss und letztlich kann er sowohl Kairi als auch Sora dazu überreden ein Floß zu bauen, um die Welt außerhalb ihrer Inseln zu erkunden. Am Tag ihrer geplanten Abreise werden die Inseln jedoch von der Dunkelheit überfallen und sowohl Kairi als auch Riku verschwinden darin. Während dieser Zeit besitzt sie kein Herz und somit entsteht ihr Niemand namens Naminé. Sora macht sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden und findet dabei heraus, dass Kairi sich in einem komatösen Zustand befindet, was daran liegt, dass sie ihr Herz verloren hat. Während Sora seinem eigenen Herzen folgt, um Kairi zu retten, wandelt Riku auf finsteren Pfaden und lässt sich von der Macht der Dunkelheit blenden, jedoch versucht auch er Kairi zu retten. Letztlich wird klar, dass Kairis Herz in Soras Körper schlummert und sie zu den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen gehört. Sora setzt mit einem besonderen Schlüsselschwert Kairis Herz frei und wird dabei zum Herzlosen. In dieser Gestalt folgt er Kairi und seinen neuen Freunden Donald und Goofy auf ihrer Flucht vor weiteren Herzlosen in der Hollow Bastion. Kairi erkennt Sora jedoch und verwandelt ihn zurück. Anschließend macht Sora sich auf den Weg, um Riku vor der Dunkelheit zu bewahren, wobei Kairi verspricht, in der Stadt Traverse auf ihn zu warten. Sie gibt ihm außerdem einen Talisman, der ihn beschützen soll. Nachdem Sora am Ende der Welt den Antagonisten des Spiels, Ansem, besiegen kann und verhindert, dass die Tür zur Dunkelheit geöffnet wird, verbleibt Riku in eben dieser Dunkelheit. Kurz darauf erscheint Kairi bei ihm, jedoch werden die beiden getrennt, als die einzelnen Welten, die durch die Dunkelheit verbunden waren, wieder voneinander gelöst werden. Kairi landet daraufhin auf den Inseln des Schicksals, erhält jedoch von Sora das Versprechen, dass sie einander wiedersehen werden. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Auf Kairi wird in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Bezug genommen, indem Xion Roxas erklärt, dass sie aus Soras Erinnerungen an Kairi geschaffen wurde. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories durchqueren sowohl Sora als auch Riku das Schloss des Entfallens mit dem Ziel zu Kairi zurückzukehren und einander so wieder zu sehen. Soras Erinnerungen an Kairi werden dabei von Naminé entfernt und durch Erinnerungen an eben diese ersetzt. Letztlich gelingt es Sora jedoch Marluxia, den Herrn über das Schloss des Entfallens, zu besiegen und Naminé aus dessen Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Diese entschließt sich, Soras Erinnerungen an Kairi wieder herzustellen und versetzt ihn dazu in einen tiefen Schlaf. Kingdom Hearts II Ein Jahr nach den Geschehnissen von Kingdom Hearts I kann Kairi sich nicht mehr an das Abenteuer oder ihren Freund Sora erinnern. Als sie mit Selphie darüber spricht, erwähnt diese, dass sie sich lediglich an Riku, nicht aber an einen weiteren Jungen erinnern kann. Nach und nach zweifelt Kairi an diesen vermeintlichen Erinnerungen, die lediglich Riku umfassen und schließlich fällt ihr Soras Name wieder ein. Kurze Zeit später taucht Axel von der Organisation XIII bei ihr auf, um sie mitzunehmen. Sie und Pluto, der über Umwege zufällig auf den Inseln des Schicksals gelandet ist, durchqueren daraufhin ein Portal aus Dunkelheit und gelangen so schließlich nach Twilight Town. Dort trifft Kairi auf Hayner, Pence und Olette, die ihr berichten, dass sie Sora ebenfalls kennen und ihr anbieten, gemeinsam auf dessen Rückkehr zu warten. Einige Zeit danach wird sie jedoch erneut von Axel aufgespürt und letztlich von Saix in einem Gefängnis in der Welt, die niemals war eingesperrt. Es gelingt schließlich Riku, in Gestalt von Ansem bzw. Xehanorts Herzlosem, sie zu befreien. Als sie auf Sora treffen, werden sie von Herzlosen umzingelt und während Sora den Kampf mit Xigbar aufnimmt, verteidigen sowohl Riku als auch Kairi sich mit Schlüsselschwertern gegen die Herzlosen. Dabei scheint Kairi keine Probleme zu haben, das Schlüsselschwert zu benutzen. Dies ist vorerst das einzige Mal, dass sie selbst zu dieser Waffe greift, wenngleich sie auch von Riku dazu gedrängt wurde. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Berührung von Aquas Schlüsselschwert in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sie dazu bemächtigt hat, selbst ein solches zu führen. Nachdem Riku dank Ansem, dem Weisen seinen richtigen Körper zurückerhalten hat, ziehen er und Sora gemeinsam in den Kampf gegen den Anführer der Organisation XIII, Xemnas, der gleichzeitig der Niemand von Xehanort ist. Kairi wartet derweil auf die Rückkehr ihrer Freunde. Während Sora und Riku jedoch im Reich der Dunkelheit landen und versuchen von dort zu entkommen, verfasst Kairi einen Brief, der die beiden schließlich erreicht. Es gelingt ihnen zu den Inseln des Schicksals zurückzukehren, wo Kairi sie in Empfang nimmt. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In Kingdom Hearts Re: coded erforscht Daten-Sora das Tagebuch von Jiminy Grille, da dieses offensichtlich verbuggt ist. Dabei materialisiert sich auch Daten-Riku, der Erinnerungen aus Kingdom Hearts I freisetzt, die Kairi und Riku im Nimmerland zeigen. Zu dieser Zeit war Kairi noch in ihrem komatösen Zustand gefangen und Riku hat versucht ihr zu helfen. Später unterrichtet König Micky Sora, Riku und Kairi in einem Brief über die Abenteuer von Daten-Sora und versammelt diese, da eine neue Reise für sie bevorsteht. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance erscheint Kairi zu Beginn des Spiels, welches direkt an Kingdom Hearts Re: coded anschließt. Sie erfährt dort, dass Sora und Riku von Meister Yen Sid einberufen werden, um sich der Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister zu stellen. Im geheimen Ende wird Riku beauftragt, Kairi zu Yen Sid zu bringen, damit auch sie den Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert erlernt. Kingdom Hearts III Kairi wird in Kingdom Hearts III ebenfalls einen Auftritt haben. Berichte Galerie Etymologie Kairi ist japanisch und bedeutet Meer, was eine Verbindung zu den Aqua, Naminé und Xion darstellt, da deren ebenfalls etwas mit Wasser zu tun haben. Trivia *Kairi ist die einzige Prinzessin, die eigens für das Spiel geschaffen wurde und somit nicht aus einem Disney-Film stammt. *Die Beziehung zwischen Sora, Kairi und Riku erinnert an die der Protagonisten in Final Fantasy IV. Dort sind Cecil Harvey und Kain Highwind ebenfalls sowohl Freunde, als auch Rivalen. Beide hegen außerdem starke Gefühle für Rosa Joanna Farrell, was vor allem Kains Konkurrenzgefühl gegenüber Cecil nur noch steigert. Weblinks Kategorie: Charakter (KH:BbS) Kategorie: Charakter (KH) Kategorie: Charakter (KHII) Kategorie: Charakter (KH3D) Kategorie: Charakter (KHIII) Kategorie: Schlüsselschwertträger